


Dean's Sweet Omega Sequel

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Series: Dean's Sweet Omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Hannah, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Love, Rape, Triggers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Sequel to Dean's Sweet Omega. People wanted more. So here I am to give it to you! Enjoy! :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those who wanted this to happen. Your my inspiration!

Sam had missed (Y/n) so very much. She was stubborn like Dean. Dean had known that (Y/n) was doomed from the very start. Crowley had warned him to stay awy from (Y/n). But, He saw that Dean was going to be selfish. (Y/n) had been able to come over and help them with research. Cause her father Crowley had allowed it. Then Castiel came to.

"I know that you miss (Y/n). I miss her and Dean. We have to get them back!" said Castiel.

"I'll try to talk to the new Queen Of Hell. See what we can do to get them back!" said Sam.

Sam had set out to go get (Y/n) out only. He only cared about her. That she was brought back to life. To have her a new and clean slate. He was able to get to a crossroad fastly. He went about preparing the stuff to summon the new Queen of Hell. He had to now only.

"Hello Sam, It is nice seeing you again. How may I help you out today?" asked Amara slyly.

"I want and need your help to bring (Y/n) back to life. I need her! Please!" sobbed Sam.

"Why should i bring her back to life? Make me understand as to why now!" said Amara.

"I'll tell you why: (Y/n) was raised in a abusive family. Her father was the King Of Hell Crowley. He raped her over and over again. Not mention that she was an Omega. The one race that gets treated unfairly. Many people hurt them. Her mate was my Brother Dean. One of which you are obsessed with. If you brought (Y/n) then you could have Dean. If that is what you want to have. I'll mate with (Y/n) right away. I promise!" said Sam. 

"I'll bring (Y/n) back to your care and to mate her. I get to have Dean only!" said Amara.

A few seconds later and (Y/n) had appeared in front of Sam. She was shaking and sweaty. Her eyes were franctically looking around. Then her eyes landed on Sam. She had ran over to Sam. Sam held onto the Sweet Omega that (Y/n) would be for him only.

"Sam, I've missed you so very much. Why am i here right now?" asked (Y/n) to Sam sadly.

"Because, I have made a deal to have raise you back to life. Your other life wasn't bit fair for you. Here to make sure that this new life is better for you!" said Sam to (Y/n) softly so.

"Thank you so very much Sam. This has meant alot to me. Thank you!" said (Y/n) to Sam.

Sam had gotten (Y/n) into his vehicle. He driven them off to the bunker. She had gone to take a shower. Scrubbing off what had happened to her in Hell. Amara had tortured her for being with Dean. Dean the only person she could ever love. Yes she had a daughter that she cared for. But, Her heart would only be fior Dean. Then a loud knock came now.  
"Hey (Y/n), I'm going to make a food run. Anything you may want or need?" asked Sam.

"Can you possibly get me a bacon cheeseburger with extra onion, curly fries ,and large root beer. And Pie, Please! Thank you so very much!" said (Y/n) to Sam with gleefulness.

Then she heard that his footsteaps were desecending away. She ran over to her shared room with Dean. Going to get some clothes on. She knew what she had to do now. But, She was going to get back at Amara. To make sure that she was near her Dean. Dean was hers no matter what. I'd kill her if Amara got her nasty ass near her Dean, Her Alpha. She had gone over to the kitchen to go grab a beer. There sat Castiel with a wide smile.

"Hey (Y/n), I am glad that your back now. We have missed you so much!" said Castiel.

In walked Dean with wide open arms for her. She ran into Dean's waiting arms, Her Alpha. Sam had gotten back from getting them some frood. But, He wasn't happy that Castiel had brought back Dean. Dean needed to leave an let him have at (Y/n) finally too.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) and Dean were getting back in the swing of things. Things were getting back to a normal pace in there lives. Sam and Castiel were very supportive of them being together. But, Sam deep in his heart was burning with anger for Dean. He was being selfish again. But, He couldn't blame her for her behavior. Dean knew prefectly well what he was doing.

"Sam, Can you help me over here? I need your advice in the kitchen, please!" said Castiel.

Sam walked into the kitchen. Castiel was trying to make lunch. Castiel was mad at Sam.

"Sam, I need you to stop lusting after (Y/n). She is with Dean. That is that!" said Castiel.

"I'm not going to stop. I will always love her. No matter if she is with my brother. I made a deal with Amara. I fully intend to keep to that deal. She'll be mines!" snarled Sam madly.

"I really don't think you'll ever have at me. You'll never have me like Dean does. Amara tricked you. Most importantly Amara tortured me for years in hell. Simply cause i was with Dean. I'm so very sorry that you are wanting me. But, I see you as a brother. I will always love Dean. No matter what you say or do to me. Just Stop Now!" said (Y/n) sternly.

(Y/n) had walked into her shared room with Dean. She had got out Dean's bag and hers too. Dean saw that she had stood up for them. He then helped her to bag there bags for a while. They had there bags packed up. Going in the direction of the garage hastily so.

"Where are you going (Y/n)? You just here. Dean, You must stay here, please!" said Sam.  
"I can't stay here knowing you are just going to continue. I've seen how relentless you are. Dean and I are going til you can stop. Truly stop this all. Bye Sam!" said (Y/n) firmly.

Dean had shot Sam a digusted look. They took off and away from the bunker. Going to her apartment in Detriot. The place was big and having rooms. Dean and (Y/n) had gone to help themselves. Because they knew that no matter what they did or said Sam would be trying to get into (Y/n)'s pants. Neither Dean or (Y/n) could actually go through it ever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Castiel had been sitting in the kitchen. Castiel was really mad at Sam at his behavior. Sam was going to have (Y/n) whether she wanted it or not. She was his only. Sam stormed off to his room pumping his cock angrily. Imagining it was (Y/n) on it now. Hearing her sweet little whimpers to keep him going. Seeing her beautiful omega tits bounce while he fucked her ruthlessly. Feeling her sweet little pussy on his firm cock. He knew at that moment he was going to fuck her harshly. Nobody was going to stop him. Not even that naive angel Castiel. If he had to he'd kill Castiel. Or tie him up roughly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had been making sure that they kept busy. Months went by and hunting. Dean and (Y/n) had gone to a hotel to crash. They need some food to eat and soon too.

"Dean I am going to go and get something to eat! The usual you get?" asked (Y/n) to Dean.

He had told her to go get the usual. She had made it therein one piece. Until she saw Sam. Sam was there with Castiel eating food. Sam had looked up and saw (Y/n) there.

"I really want to say that I am sorry for the way I am towards you. I miss you!" said Sam.

"How can I trust you when all you want me is for selfish greed? I hate you!" said (Y/n).

"How can you say you hate me? I have been here for you. I love you!" said Sam sadly.

"See that is the thing you can't possibly love me. You have been here for me. Which is a lot worst. You have seen what has happened. Yet you are just like the other Alpha's I know. Always getting horny over an innocent Omega. Which is what I am. My Father may have been the King Of Hell. You knew he abused me. Yet your just like him. Wanting a piece of me. That you'll never have and never will. Bye, Sam Winchester!" said (Y/n) sadly.

She had then grabbed both hers and Dean's food. Taking off to the hotel they crashed at. Dean saw that she had been crying. But he knew not to press the subject. Knowing she'd say something about it sooner or later. They ate while watching War Of The Worlds too.

"I say we hit the road tomorrow. This area is giving me the creeps!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

They the next day were on the road. Going in a different direction. To be away from there. Sam had to come and try to wedge her away from her Alpha Dean. Dean was hers only.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had tried going the next morning. But by the time he got there she and Dean were gone. This had his blood boiling. He wanted her so much. His Alpha cock ached for her. He smealt the air in the used room they'd been in. It reeked of sex of Alpha and Omega. He wanted to be the one to taste that delicious slick only an omega can produce only. He kept wondering if of how she tasted. Fuck he wanted her so damn it hurt him so much. Castiel was going everywhere with him. Probably to stop him from hurting (Y/n).  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Life got busy. But here is another chapter! Enjoy! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has major violence and RAPE! If it is a trigger....I suggest you not read. But, If you do read....Caution is to be held in high regard!

(Y/n) knew that no matter what Sam had said. He was relentless and efficient. So, she had to do something that was messed up. She had to push Dean to do what she needed to be done. Dean would have to be on board for it. She had gone to there bed to rest up.

"Dean, We have to seriously talk about your brother Sam. He will never stop in his search for me. Wanting what he'll never have. Maybe i have been looking at this all wrong. That sam needs to learn a harsh lesson. Don't worry on how i'll do it. Leave it to me to plan out! He will be stopped no matter what. No matter what the cost to him!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) had stalked Sam for weeks on end. Figuring out his rountine and schedule. She had also acquirred a property. A property to set up for what she was about to do to Sam. Sam was about to figure out that she wasn't his. That her heart belonged to Dean only. She had been hiding behind a bush. She had smacked him with a wooden bat. She had then been able to sediate him. Getting him ready and nude. His legs were spread open. His ass was on display for those whom that wanted him. And there was a line, Her first.

"(Y/n), You don't have to do this to me. I'll leave you alone for good!" sobbed Sam to her.

(Y/n) was waving around the cock that was in front of her strap on. Eying Sam and knowing as to what she was going to do. That she was going to take him harsh and very brutal. She had fingered his tight little asshole. It was nice and ready for her strap on too.

"You know Sam...You have a very bad sense of truth telling. Your lying to me. That, You and I both know that you'd never leave me alone. No matter if you told me all of this. You mean nothing to me. You are nothing. Your life was a mistake!" said (Y/n) to Sam madly.

(Y/n) had sunken into Sam's tight little passage. She had made sure she had made him scream. Seeing his eyes glaze up in agonized pain and the cum splatter his pelvic, stomach , chest, neck, and face. She had dunked her fingers in the cum and made him swallow his own cum. That, She saw as he begged her to stop. She yanked at his cock. Seeing it was being rubbed raw and sore. Knowing that it was going to form bruises too. Snapping the strap on into Sam with brutality. He was going remember this forever now.  
"Sam you know why this happened. Because your a manipulativea bitch!" said (Y/n) slyly.

She had yanked the strap on out of his sore abused asshole. Hearing him yelp in pain. it had caused her to get wet. She had unlatched the strap on from her body. Dropping it to the floor. She had begun to undress herself. She had another set of clothes in the bathroom. Seeing that her undies were wet and that her torture brought her. It was fun.

"Now Sam, I expect you to to fuck my pussy with that sweet mouth of yours!" said (Y/n).

She had brought a gun to his head. Feeling that Sam put his skilled tongue on her achy clit. Cumming all over his face over and over again. Slurring obsentities at him harshly. It occured to her that Sam had saw this coming. (Y/n) had felt better about doing this too. After many hours had gone by. She had finally lay spent next to him. Seeing him a mess.

"The only reason i did this was cause i hate you. You mean nothing to me. Tell anybody what i did to you and your life will mean nothing. Cause your nothing but a worthless whore. You choose to manipulate me into being yours. When you knew prefectly well that i am in love with your brother Dean Fucking Winchester. Not you!" said (Y/n) sternly.

(Y/n) had walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. Making sure that she had smelled like her alpha Dean. That way wasn't able to know that she had found Sam and had done deplorable actions on his brother Sam. This had to be a secret on her part too. She had gotten done with cleaning herself. She had been able to usher the next in now.

"When your done with him. Wipe his memory or fuck it all up. Have fun!" said (Y/n) firmly.

(Y/n) had walked out of the used empty house. Hearing the screams as he was used once more. She had made it back to Dean, Her Alpha. Dean had smiled at her lovingly so. All in all her life was right as long as she had her Dean. Poor Dean he was totally clueless as to what was happening to his brother Sam. But, That alone was her secret.


	4. ATTENTION!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Read!

In these chapters it is only going to get darker and more disturbing. So I really suggest that you take this as a warning. Because, I'm going to make it really brutal and harsh. But, This'll all lead to a better end. Just trust me on this fact, please! Thank you to all if those who have read all of my stories. Thank You! :-D


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had been by Dean's side all of the time. She'd maake sure that they were happy. It had occurred to her that Sam was well taken care of. She had went back to him. Seeing that he was so fucked up. They were all sorts of injuries on his body. She took over now.

"(Y/n), Are you here to save me? I need you to leave. They'll come back!" said Sam weakly.

"I slaughtered them on my way here. Heard that you were being held. Saved you!" said (Y/n).

She had untied him and got him to the hospital. He was being taken care of by doctors.  
"I'm going to have to keep him here for a few days. He was worst for wear!" said doctor Talia.

"His brother and my husband is on the way. You can tell him the injuries!" said (Y/n) sadly.

A few hours had gone by and Dean had swept in fastly. The doctor the extent of his injuries. Dean had simply accepted that his brother was raped and beaten with'in an inch of his life. (Y/n) had simply been relieved she had killed every last demon scum that hurt him. That way there were no loose ends. She had simply been her own victory parade to.

"Dean, I had heard that he was being held. I know that your mad at me. Cause i went in alone. You can take it out on me later on. That is my word to you!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

"I could never be mad at you. You saved my brother. Going to fuck you so good!" said Dean.

Dean and (Y/n) had taken the liberty to get a hotel room nearby. To be by him upon release. They both knew it was going to be a bit of time. Were to deal with Sam's trauma.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had being laying in a hospital gown. Under warm bed sheets on his sore body. He couldn't remember much of anything. Remembering that his last memory is that he blacked out from all the pain. The demon had been snarling as he was raping him. Then seeing it leave the room. Hearing all of the loud commotion. Then, Seeing that (Y/n) enter. He was so very happy that she was his savior. That she was there to save him hurting. She had been always the one to come save the day. He'd have to thank her for it.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had pleasured them both over the days that Sam was in the hospital. They had been able to visit. That, They would leave treats for him. Even bringing him his flannel set to wear. On the Fourth day he had been able to be released to both Dean and (Y/n).

"Sam, Is there something special you want to have? Another treat?" asked (Y/n) softly so.

"Could i get you to cuddle me? I really want you to comfort me, please!" sobbed Sam.

(Y/n) had climbed into the seats and sat up half way. She had Sam lean into her softly. Sam had curled into her embrace. (Y/n)'s plan to manipulate him was woreking out well. She sang to him a soft lullaby that her mother had taught her. Petting his hair softly so.

"Sam, I'm so very sorry for what had happened to you. I'll protect you!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"I'm just glad that your the one who saved me. You are my hero!" said Sam to (Y/n) now.

(Y/n) now could focus on stage two of her devious plan. She was going to destroy him.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) had followed in an easy going trance with Dean and Sam. She had felt no guilt over what she did to Sam. At that very moment she was having a prank war with them both. She had currently poured tea and chicken soup in Dean's shoes. And puting jam in Sam's underwear and socks. But, Dean had put mayo in her bra's and ketchup in her shoe's. Sam had put in old beer in her panties and creamed tomato in her favorite drinks.

"I'm personally calling for a treaty. That we call a cease fire. Deal you guys!" said (Y/n).

They had and in the middle of the night (Y/n) had poured pasta sauce on Dean's car too. She had crawled into bed with Dean. She knew that she should stop by now and didn't. But, She had felt a nagging in her stomach. She had ran to the bathroom to puke up too. On her way she was knocked out cold. Hours had gone by and she tied and nude all over.

"You know darling, You play a good game at killing. But, Not good enough!" said Crowley.

Crowley had touched her fragile omega body. Feeling taut and supple skin on her too. It had turned him on to measure. Seeing the fear behind her eyes and the tears coming too.

"You know what makes me mad is that my own daughter had bested even me!" said Crowley.

Crowley struck her across her face hard. Blood had seeped from her wounds. Then she heard another enter the room. She knew whom it was before they told there name sadly.

"You know (Y/n), It was really cute thinking that you could run from us ever!" said Lucifer.

"We really have to give you props for trying to best us. Your our slut forever!" said Crowley.

"I know that whole thing with incest sex is a turn on. I mean little Sammy sure enjoyed it. Taking cock and squealing like some stuck pig. Boy It turned me on!" said Lucifer smugly.

Lucifer had caught the same glint in her eyes. Cause, He had it in his eyes aswell forever.

"You had touched little Sammy too? I bet you made him pay for harming you!" said Lucifer.

He saw that she had rubbed her legs together. That, She had done the same in return too. Lucifer was sure going to have fun torturing her with this fact. Crowley loved had fun. That his devious cold hearted daughter had fucked him over. Worst then he did ever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had been trying to find (Y/n). Cause, They had to question her on what happened to the impala. But, They were coming up empty handed. Not one thing to see her. They had tried calling for Castiel and no answer. They had called on other hunters. Hunters had reported that not one sighting of (Y/n) or even the angel Castiel to be seen. Dean could feel that his omega was in trouble and hurt. Sam saw his brother's distress.

"Dean, We will find her and bring her home. We will keep her safe. No matter what. You love her too much to not love her. You are her alpha. I'm so very sorry to you!" said Sam.

"Sam, After everything that has happened to her. She deserves to be safe!" said Dean.

Weeks had gone by and no sign of either (Y/n) or Castiel. Months then came by too now. Hunters had been a very tight look out for either (Y/n) or Castiel. She was to be saved.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had slowly begun to lose her mind. She saw as Lucifer had even tortured her friend Castiel. Castiel was forced to fuck her while in her heats. (Y/n) was forced to watch as Lucifer fucked Castiel of everything he was too. Crowley hadn't been gentle with either of them. It was like one little brothel going on. It made Castiel and (Y/n) sick horribly so. Castiel for some reason had gotten away. Leaving (Y/n) there to go get help for them. He had hated to leave her there. He had was a mile away from the bunker and refuge too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam were in the war rooom researching up spells. Then Castiel came in hurting. Sam and Dean had tried to help him. But, He had tugged Dean and Sam to the car. Dean and Sam had driven to where (Y/n) was at. Dean and Sam were horrified badly. She had screamed a scream so loud it hurt there ears. She didn't want to be touched. Castiel had prayed to Hannah, a beta. She had looked at (Y/n) and got them to safety.

"Dean, I'm going to keep her safe. In time she'll be able to revisit you. But at the moment she needs to recover. I'll not tell you where it is we are keeping her. Good bye!" said Hannah.

Castiel had gone his own way to recover. Dean and Sam were besides themselves badly. All they had wanted was to help her. That, They needed to help her. But, They weren't going to be able to for awhile. Dean was hurting cause of this. Sam was sadden by all.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in heaven trying to be healed. Hannah and other angels were helping her process what was happening. They had taken baby steps to help her. (Y/n) was at first hesitant to say or do much. She had allowed Hannah to clean her up. But, She under no condition wanted her injuries to define her. Years had gone by and she was a little better.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannah had taken to give Dean a review each year. That, She'd be better in a few years. Telling Dean that she was going to be seen again in a few days. But, No toiching her yet.

"Hey Dean, I have so much missed you. I love you so dearly forever on!" said (Y/n) happy.  
Dean had stood in front of (Y/n) with adoration and devotion. She was standing very still. 

"Dean, I am going to hug you. But, I really don't want you to move much!" said (Y/n) surely.

(Y/n) had taken baby steps towards Dean. She had held him in her arms. He had missed this from her. But, He had to understand as to hy she was scared. But, He had no ideal whom had hurt (Y/n) and Castiel. They both weren't saying anything to anybody atall. (Y/n) had saw Sam and She saw as Hannah explained to him what was happening now.

"Sam, I need you to not move a muscle. I'm going to hug you now. Okay!" said (Y/n) now.

Sam had stood very still and silent. She had taken baby steps to him too. She held him and let go promptly after. She was scared that either of them were going to hurt her too.

"Dean. Sam. I need to tell you that I can't be here with either of you. There are too many dangers here on earth. Hannah and all of heaven are going to keep me safe. It is better that i do this. It is better if you don't see me anymore. I must go now. Bye!" said (Y/n).

Hannah had taken (Y/n) up to heaven. That way she would remain safe. Hannah knew as to why she had done so. Atleast here she could be looked after with no hurting ever. She knew that she'd miss Dean the most and then Sam. Castiel was by her now in her heaven. Dean had moved on after a year and Sam had done the same thing to aswell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

The next chapter will be the end of the second part of the series of Dean's Sweet Omega. As much as I have enjoyed writing this story. I have other stories. But, If you want me to continue....then I will! Hopefully you'll want me to continue! The next part of Reader's quest will be the last of this series. Where Reader ventures out on her own as an Angel Of The Lord! It will be a multiple chapter story. It will be my last of this whole story! Hope you have have your fill of this story! Enjoy! :-D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter. It has been really wonderful writing this. But, There will be another part to this story. Just trust me on this! Hope you all enjoy. Like I have! :D

(Y/n) had made sure that both Dean and Sam were out of the bunker. To go ahead and say her good byes. Because, After the next day she was going to be an angel of the lord. Which was a big deal. That after that she would have to cease talking to Sam and Dean. Then she had heard talking from both Sam and Dean. She hid behin a bookcase safely.

"Dean, I get that you miss (Y/n). I do too miss her. But, We must understand as to why she had left. That her father and that assshole hurt her and Castiel!" said Sam to Dean.

"But, I just really wish i got to say one last good bye. I get that she didn't really want to be touched. That last time we saw her and Castiel. They were hurt all over!" said Dean sadly.

"Dean, I know that (Y/n) would want you to move on. To live your life!" said Sam sternly.

"Your probably right. It has been five long years without an omega by me!" said Dean.

Dean and Sam had gone to there rooms. She had waited til they got there notes. She heard both of them running around. Trying to see if they could catch her for a moment. But, She had at that very point was long gone. She had waited til the very next day later.  
"(Y/n), I hereby declare you an Angel Of The Lord. You are an angel now!" said Charales.

(Y/n) had felt no power like none other run through her. That she was no longer was evil.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had sat down on his very big soft bed. Holding onto the letter that (Y/n) had given.

Dear Sam,  
I'm so very sorry that i couldn't be there to tell you this. My biggest fault is that we couldn't be a couple. That i had hurt you alot. It was never my intention to do so. You deserve so much better. You will be in my heart forever. You keep being the awesome hunter i know that you are. That you will teach younger hunters to do the same thing. I need you to promise Dean to find another. I know that he will hate it. But you must tell him. On my behalf, please!

From,  
(Y/n) Winchester

Dean was in the war room with his omega's letter. Drinking himself into sadness forever.

My Loving Alpha,  
My heart breaks that we have to part like this. But as long as Crowley and Lucifer are out there. Because, I was walking back to our room when i was knocked out. They had found me and raped me just like before. As long as they wander around the earth and hell. I know that i will never truly be safe. I gave you this letter hoping that you can move on. Be happy with another omega or beta of your choice. It pains me to know that you'll never feel the same for them. As you do with me. But, It may surprise you if you let them in. I have been told that i will become An Angel Of The Lord. After that i will not be able to see you. Not even to have access to your fault in heaven where it waits for you. I want you to know that i will always love you and what we had will remain locked in my heart forever. You are the only one that i will ever truly love. You have a very wonderful life! I love you so much! 

Yours Only,  
(Y/n) Winchester

Dean had held onto the overly decorated key on a chain. But, He had put it on himself now. That way it would remain there as long as he shall live. Because she had made it.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had let three hundred years pass by and she was finally able to go to earth. That she had missed Dean and Sam. She had missed her life so much. But, Castiel had remained a constant in her life. That, He would always be by her side. To help guide her. She was charged to protect brother named Ben and Drew Jameson. They had reminded her so much of both Dean and Sam Winchester. Ben was alot like Sam with his constant bookworn nature. Drew had reminded her of Dean. Because, He was always a flirting too.  
"Drew, I know that you are an Alpha nad that comes with some certain tendacies. But, Aren't you afraid you'll catch something? Just slow down a bit!" said (Y/n) to Drew shly.

"You ever wonder as to why i flirt so much? Because, I'm in love with you!" said Drew.

"Drew, You know what hppenedd to last guy that said those words to me. It didn't end up fair for me. All i got was a broken heart. A devil and king of hell to hurt me!" said (Y/n).

"But, I will make sure that i will protect you. I'm a fantastic hunter too!" said Drew to her.

"Not so fast buddy boy. I do believe that your trying to steal My Omega!" said Dean slyly.

"Dean, How in the hell are you even alive? Not that I don't not love you still!" said (Y/n).

"I was and have been tracking you. Making sure that you came back down here. Now, I get Mr. Cocky assed hunter thinks he can have you. But, You are My Omega. I am only alive cause i did a spell that keeps me alive. Don't worry on how i was even able to do so. Oh BTW, I was able to kill both Crowley and Lucifer. So, You are safe now!" said Dean.

"What you don't get here is that Drew here is my charge. To protect him now!" said (Y/n).

"Well, You can protect in a few hours. But, Right now i am goiong to have you!" said Dean.

(Y/n) and Dean had taken to hotel nearby. Fucking into eachother for the fun of it all too. Dean had pounded into her with everything that he had in him. (Y/n) by the end of the few hours was a crying mess. Dean had made her cum and scream her release over and over again. Seeing, Her prefect tits bounce joyfully. Feeling her back arch in a prefect shape. Hearing her whimpers for more. She came felt Dean pour his knot into her happily. After they were done she lay in his arms giggling. Dean sure knew he missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Kudos and Comment! :D


End file.
